What You Need to Be
by Ruby Sparrow
Summary: *LV AU* After getting into a fight with Casey, JD is giving some coaching from the others on how to win the young lady’s heart but will it help or only make matters worst?
1. Sunday: Prologue

**Summary:** After getting into a fight with Casey, JD is giving some coaching from the others on how to win the young lady's heart but will it help or only make matters worst?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, story, or anything of "Magnificent Seven" and am in no way getting paid for this story, unless you count the fun I had writing it. Also I would like to thanks the maker of the Mag7/LV AU and for allowing other writers the freedom to write in it.

What You Need to Be 

By: Ruby Sparrow

**Prologue **

JD pulled into his parking spot at the Cactus Arms Apt complex. After turning the engine off and leaving the key in, he just sat in his Neon staring out the front window. His mind was still at the ranch where he had dropped Casey off, still trying to figure out what had happened.

It had all been going so well, he had gotten off work early, able to be at the college campus waiting for her to get out of class and from there they had the rest of the day. She was so surprised that for once he wasn't late picking her up for a date.

Somewhere, however, the date had gone wrong, then it went from bad to worst when JD made the mistake of asking what was wrong. The night ended with him pulling away from the Wells' ranch only after he finally got Casey to agree to go out the next night, _hopefully to set things right,_ he thought. He finally got out of his car and headed for his apartment, thinking of what to do to make up whatever he had done tonight, _I just wish I knew what I did. _


	2. Monday: A Gentlemen of Fortune

**Chapter I: A Gentlemen of Fortune**

The Head Pit Boss was just stepping out of Chris's office when JD enter the Bull Pen, walked across the floor and dropped into a chair in front of the monitors. Ezra eyed the young man a few seconds before looking down at himself, making sure that he was indeed standing there. He heard a sigh come from the youth as he stared at the screens, not really looking at what was on them. Ezra just chuckled to himself, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth, as he moved to stand behind JD.

"Well good morning to you as well Mr. Dunne."

JD jumped out of his sit at the sound of Ezra's voice, he hadn't even noticed the Pit Boss as he walked in, or that the man was standing right behind him. "Oh…um, hi Ezra. When did you come in?"

"I was just delivering a report, when you made that uncharacterized entrance of yours."

"A report? Kind of early, don't ya think?"

"Indeed, but it would seem that our dear Mr. Larabee still take his entertainment in having me awaken at these God forsaken hours." The gambler gave a small grin towards the tech, who was once again staring off into space. "May I make a wager as to the cause of your darken mood?"

JD couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him at Ezra's statement. _That's Ez for ya, always jumping to make a bet,_ he thought. The young man looked at Ezra before turning back to the computers, "Sure go 'head but I'm low on cash at the moment."

Ezra nodded, taking JD up on the IOU, and put his hands behind his back before saying, "May it have something to do with the lovely young Miss Wells?"

"How did you…" he stop himself from asking the question he already knew the answer to. _They all knew about our date, _he thought, _just my luck to run into Ezra first._ He waited for the gambler to say something but when he looked up, Ezra was pulling over the chair that Vin normally occupied. He sat down, folded his hands, and just stared at JD. "What!?" the youth yelled.

"Perhaps if you would to descried to me what conspired last night, I can lend my hand of expertise in how to make amends."

"That just it, I don't know what happened!" JD yelled throwing his hands into the air. "After I picked her up from class, early by the way, we spent most of the day at the mall, we grabbed a bite to eat and by the time I drop her off at her place she was mad."

"You didn't say anything? Do anything?"

"Not that I remember," JD started eyeing the monitors of all the locations, _can't get caught not doing my job._ He gave a chuckle at seeing Buck surrounded by a group of elderly women, remembering Chris saying something about a group called the Blue Hats, _or was it Red Hats?_

"Perhaps it was where you acquired your supper?" Ezra asked following JD's gaze to the Hospitality Host.

Dunne only shook his head, "Nope, went to 'Mother's Kitchen', Casey loves that place."

"'Mother's...Kitchen'?"

"A little place over in Old Vegas, serves home style cooking." Spying through the different cameras, he found Nathan at the front desk with Josiah, and Chris was with Vin at the café getting coffee.

"Were you a gentlemen the whole even?"

"**WHAT!?** Ezra, if you're trying…"

Standish raised his hands in defense, laughing as the young tech's face turned a brighter red then the gambler's favorite suit. "I meant no disrespect Mr. Dunne, there is no dout that you always have Miss Wells' honor at heart. I was only inquiring as to if your manners were gentlemanly?"

JD could only give the Pit Boss a confused face, "Ez, I'm sorry but…hum…what did you just say?"

'_The Leaders of the Future',_ hiding the smile as he thought of the name that Josiah sometimes called JD. He sighed as he started to explain. "Did you opened doors for her? Always let her go first? Pay for dinner? Pull her chair out for her?"

"Come on Ez…" JD chuckle, "this isn't the Medieval Era. Do you think I should stand every times she leaves or joins the table?"

"Why yes!" Ezra answered, his poker face slipping a little as his eyes widen with shock. "JD we may not live in the… as you say 'Medieval Era' but the ladies of the modern era still look to a true gentlemen with the highest of honor. There lies your problem, Mr. Dunne," Ezra could see the wheels spinning in the young man's head. "When is the next time that you intend to call upon Miss Wells?"

"Tonight, actually…I…was able to get her to let me make up for last night." John answered a few second slow, remembering that calling doesn't always mean a phone with Ezra.

Ezra nodded, "Very well, tonight you must be debonair."

"Debonwhat?"

"Debonair." Ezra sat up straighter as if that would help explain what he was talking about.

"I don't know Ez…"

"Nonsense, you just do as I instruct and Miss Wells will have forgotten all about last even."

JD could only prepare himself as the gambler moved his chair closer and started detailing just what being debonair meant.


End file.
